In co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 08/145,681, the cDNA sequences for human lactoferrin were disclosed. Additionally, in the same co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 08/145,681, the cDNA sequences for human lactoferrin were used to produce human lactoferrin in a variety of different organisms, including various fungi, such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Aspergillus nidulens, and Aspergillus oryzae.